Hey There Lily
by Fancygirl229
Summary: Just a pre Harry story about Lily and James. And Hey there Delilah


Authors note- I was just listening to "Hey there delilah" By the plain white t's and I got and inspiration to do a one shot about james and lily. Oh yeah I own neither the song nor Harry Potter. And since I am allowed by law to write fanfiction I am and will and I will do whatever I so do please with it. Oh yeah Petunia had to settle for Vernon but with James and Remus's help she gets someone better.

Hey there lily

Lily will you go out with me? I ask yet again waiting for the usual no but my sweet flower says something else "I will go out with you IF you can find out what my favorite muggle song is." I am shocked "really?" "yes, I will give you until next year as we are leaving for summer holiday now." I would do anything to make her happy, but I have no idea about muggle songs. I guess I could try to get her sister to help me out, she might know, but then again Lily has said she thinks witches and wizards are freaks. Oh well I will get Moony to help me.

As I get to the common room to pack my stuff I see the person who I want to see. "Hey Remus, I need help, Lily said she would go out with me" "Really thats great James." "But I have to find what her favorite muggle song is." "Well that is an issue." "I know do you have any suggestions, I thought about asking Petunia but she hates anything to do with wizards and Lily." "Well I could probably convince her I am more adapt to the muggle world." "Remus would you really do that?" "James you have been asking Lily out since first year, its fifth year, I will go in a couple days."

Time skip

Remus's POV

"Petunia please!" "Why should I help you freaks" James replied to this "Because you will get something if you help me." This got her attention. "What will I get out of this?" "What do you want." "hm I want you to help me to get Jack's attention." James said "well that should be easy, I mean its not like you're ugly." Petunia blushed at this. "Well now that we have that settled can you please tell us." "I want an oath that you will do it, Lily once said wizards can do an oath that will make them do what they are supposed to do" James jumped in "I can't promise that he will date you but I James Charalus Potter swear on my magic that I will help you try to get the attention of "Jack"." Wow the things James will do for Lily. "Well she has always liked this song called "Hey there Delilah"." James replied "thank you so much, now lets get started on getting this "Jack's" attention."

First day of 6th year

James's POV

Merlin I am so nervous. I am going to sing this song to her in front of the whole castle. I am so glad Petunia helped us, I am also glad we got Jack to go out with her, I actually think she will treat Lily better. The Last first year was sorted. And Dumbledore stood up and gave his typical introduction speech "Now before we start eating we have a treat." I stand up. I grab the guitar which took a while to get the hang of playing, I cast a sonoras charm and say "Lily this is for you I have found it. I start strumming the first keys and then with a deep breath I start singing

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

I look to lily and see she is shocked. I just continue singing to the end

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

I finish the last verse and chord and I took a bow. I heard everyone clapping but I just went to where Lily was sitting and she jumped in my arms with tears in her eyes. "Thank you James, I love you" And I reply with a large smile "I love you to"


End file.
